


Torn By Passion

by Shiguresan



Series: Angel's Feather Seduction [2]
Category: Angel's Feather
Genre: Anal, Complete, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/Shiguresan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete! Kurisu x Shou -- More smut without plot, so even if you haven't seen the anime you can still enjoy it. Shows what was going on in Kurisu's room with him and Shou whilst Kai was 'playing' with Anri XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn By Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was only 16 so be kind. I've advanced much since then...
> 
> If you’ve read my Angel’s Feather fic, “One With The Angelic Face”, this is the sequel to it, it’s what was going on in Kai and Kurisu’s room while Kai was playing with Anri.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Angel's Feather, belongs to the lucky f***ers that aren't me.

Torn By Passion  
  
  
  
Shou turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss as the two went tumbling onto the bed. “K-Kuri…su, should we really be doing this?” he asked, the blue-haired boy’s kisses dropping down his jaw line, sucking at the exposed throat. “W-What about K-Kai?” His eyes lidded with fervency, Shou ran his fingers loosely through the tresses of blue hair, half-heartedly trying to push him away.  
“He’ll be gone all night, probably out after one of his latest conquests,” Kurisu mumbled against the pale skin of the other, finishing his sentence with a nip at the blond’s chin.  
  
“H-How can you be so…s-sure?” Kurisu ran sloppy kisses down the boy’s throat, running his eager tongue of the blond’s neck where his pulse raced under his skin. Shou whimpered slightly, swallowing his protests as Kurisu sucked at his neck and throat. Kurisu pulled back, running his fingers loosely around the freshly bruised flesh. Getting to his feet, the bluenette locked the door, though the blond noted the length of time it took him to return to his side. “K-Kurisu?”  
“Happy now?” he breathed in the blond’s ear, making him blush.  
  
Kurisu leant down, lightly brushing kisses over the submissive blond’s lips. Pale hands traced over his torso, and he leant up against the blue-haired boy’s chest, shrugging his shirt free of his body, noting that Kurisu had done the same.  
“Now I am,” replied the blond, wrapping his arms round the dominant boy’s neck, drawing him down into another lip lock.  
  
Suddenly the blue haired boy broke the embrace, leaning back on his heels, making the blond look up at him in confusion. His green eyes widened as he watched Kurisu’s deft hand delve into one of the bowls on the side table, pulling out a strawberry and dipping into the other bowl, coating it thick cream. The mischievous but nevertheless enticing look on the bluenette’s face heightened as he brought the food to his lover’s lips, allowing him to bite into it. Shou flushed at the sensual look in Kurisu’s eyes as he repeated the procedure, biting into the fruit covered with the cream, never taking his gaze off him.  
  
 **** _(A/N: We can see where this is going can’t we? LOL)  
  
_ Venturing for a different flavour, the blue-haired boy dipped his fingers into the cream, running them down the boy’s sternum. Smearing the substance over the flesh and allowing it to trickle down his chest a little, before inclining his head to lick it off. Shou stifled a moan as the other continued the act, dining off of his torso. Kurisu sidetracked up, running his tongue loosely around the tip of the semi-erect bud, before taking it into his mouth. Shou leant his head to the side, giving out a throaty groan as Kurisu made slow long trails up his chest, keeping the same movements as he licked it off afterwards. It was driving Shou crazy, and Kurisu knew it.  
  
“K-Kurisu, stop playing, j-just…get to it already…” Kurisu smirked, looking up at him.  
“And let all this cream go to waste? How wasteful of you Hamura-kun…” Shou whimpered as the other continued the process.  
“Dammit Oosaka, don’t tease…”  
“What should I do then?” he asked, still licking leisurely at his chest. Shou arched his hips upwards, trying to get the much-needed friction on his restricted member, only rousing a slight smile from the other, who held his hips down.  
“You know what…” he growled quietly, his eyes snapping shut as Kurisu lapped up the remaining streaks of cream, before leaning up to place a kiss on the smaller boy’s lips, allowing him to share the sweet taste of the creamy substance. He smirked as he felt Shou moan into the kiss.  
  
Shou whimpered at the loss of Kurisu’s body over his, as the blue-haired boy sat back once more, removing the remaining boundaries keeping their bodies apart. Shou’s eyes widened. Oxygen was denied him as he took in the visage, breath torn from him as if torn by the passion and desire burning between the two of them, which only intensified as their bodies met in a second, unbridled embrace. Burning and consuming all reasonable doubt and anything else like a forest fire.  
  
“What is it that you want?” Kurisu asked breathily, and Shou flushed, feeling those fingertips encircling his hardness.  
“Gods just do it already!” he gasped and Kurisu smirked.  
“No foreplay?” he asked, squeezing him softly, making Shou cry out.  
“W-What do you call that before then?” he asked shakily. Kurisu smiled.  
“How presumptuous of you, you expect me to get hard on just over kissing you?” Shou blushed, but with an insulted look on his face. That just made Kurisu laugh. “Don’t be angry, I was only joking with you…you…” he pressed his lips to those of Shou once more, “you’re no fun when you take me seriously…”  
  
The blond’s resistance wavered in the embrace. He started as he felt Kurisu’s fingers tracing lightly over his entrance. The smirk widened as Shou arched into his touch. “Ah, I see,” he cooed, “that’s what you want so badly…?”  
“You _ass_ , you know what-” The blond broke off into a hiss of pleasure as two fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Far from a virgin, Kurisu was impressed with how quickly Shou softened up, little did he know of Shou’s _encounter_ with his own roommate. But if he did, it wouldn’t matter either. Not with the blond in _his_ embrace, and Kai in the embrace of someone unknown to the blue-haired boy.  
  
Those fingers pulled away, Shou felt the burn of something a lot more substantial press its way into entry. Snapping his hips forwards, Kurisu pushed his way fully into the tensed body, Shou’s head thrown back in surprise, gasping with the _full_ feeling, clasping hold of Kurisu’s arms. after a moment, Shou began to move. Testing the feeling, the blond clenched and relaxed his inner muscles experimentally, noticing the flushed complexion coming over the body above him, and doing it again. Kurisu groaned, punching his hips forwards sharply, making Shou cry out again.  
  
The blue-haired boy pulled out, before bringing himself back in with a force that made the smaller body arc upwards, crushing the blond’s erection into his abdomen, making him moan slightly at the feeling. The forceful pace increased as the smaller body started to lift up into his downward strokes. Kurisu felt the orifice clamp around him and he felt his member swell, exploding his release into the blond’s body.  
  
The surreal, disembodied feeling of Kurisu’s orgasm moving through him sent him over, and Shou came to his release over the blue-haired boy’s stomach.  
  
Kurisu collapsed onto the other, extending their intimate connection each other in a warm embrace as they fought to regain their breath. Shou whimpered slightly at the feeling of Kurisu withdrawing himself, before pulling his weight off him and lying at his side. He felt the blond’s breath ghost over his neck, deepening as he fell into a much-needed sleep, lying half-on top of the other. Kurisu smirked, _so easily exhausted_. He petted the boy’s hair softly, looking up from his bed to the stars in the cloudless sky beyond his window.  
  
Wonder and bliss overcame him as his gaze fell from the stars to rest on the sleeping angel at his side. With a smile he placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead, curling up against the smaller body, before accompanying his lover in the sweet dreams that were the aftermath of their lovemaking.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
